Time Travel : Great Magical Adventures!
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: It was the birthday of Allen. next day they decided to stroll around the world using the ark .. they arrived at a certain place called Mangolia. After hours of strolling when they decided to go home allows Allen to summon the ark But the ark wont open. While they are looking for solutions.. They got involve w/ Fairy Tail... Many days later ,they found themselves time traveling.
1. Volume 1 : Chapter 1

**Time Travel**

**Chapter 1**

As Allen Walker walked towards the Order's cafetiria... He walked across Lavi Bookman Jr., a red hair who wears an eye patch also a few years older than Allen.

"Ohayo... Moyashi!" Lavi said livelier than usual...

"Ohayo... Lavi and my names Allen..." Allen said with a down voice...

"OI... Allen you seem down this morning... Did something happened?" the red hair asked him.

"Well ... I think its because Im REALLY hungry Lavi sooo Im off to the cafetiria." Allen lied and put a fake smile on his face and prayed to his mind "hope Lavi wont notice..."

"Oh I see... Im off then see you at the cafetiria..." said Lavi ... He didnt buy his lie but acted he doent know whats going on today and played on Allen's lie like he belives him. ( well dont know the word to be used ! )

Allen sighed in relief as he saw the red hair walked away towards the cafetiria first... Well a minute later... Allen followed next and headed to the Cafetiria...

" I think they dont about it... My birthday..."Allen thought.

As he entered the cafetiria he found himself in a dark place... He heard a voice that said softly."3,2,1" and the lights lit up and Allen saw a banner... That says "Happy Birthday, Allen!" Allen looked around saw the Science Division, his friends , finders , and saw the buffet that Jerry cooked for every one.

"SURPRISE! " all of them said.

"How did you know?" asked Allen.

Allen saw Lenalee Lee running towards him and gave him a BIG bone crushing hug which made Allen to breath hard...

"Opsie... Happy Birthday ! Allen." she said as she let go of Allen.

"Allen,Allen,Allen..." said Kumui Lee,Lenalee's big brother as he step forward despite of the crowd.

"Dont Underestimate the Science division's sources..."

"Well I wasnt..." said Allen in his mind... Sweatdropping of course... All of them are doing the same thing as Allen.

"Well ... We got curious about your birthday. Then Lenalee said that maybe that Mother ... Though We dont know her ... Knows when is it and we sent Lavi,Lenalee and Kanda of course to ask her... Well thats how we knew." said Mr. Reever Who is the head chief of the science division.

"I see..."said Allen.

"Allen youre really a bad lier arent ya'" said Lavi...

"Shut Up! Usagi!" said Allen.

"How 'bout lets dig in already!" said a voice which made everyone surprise... The owner of the voice was Kanda Yuu, a guy with a dark blue long hair.

"alele Yuu... Are you okay?" said Lavi... Shotly followed by the mocking of Allen...

"BaKanda... Changed his heart..." said Allen with some Fake tears...

"Shut up Usagi ... And you too, Moyashi... I just want to eat my soba..." said Kanda with a little pink blush seen in his face. " Well lets eat already!" said Kumui agreein to Kanda.

...

Nami: Yo This is My second fanfic Hope you like it ! If you like this story check out my 1st fanfic "Strong World" well dont forget to review...


	2. Volume 1 : Chapter 2

Time Travel

Chapter 2

The Black Order was partying till midnight. Well that includes Allen the celebrant and the 3 of his friends Lenalee , secret crush of Allen, Lavi ,Allen's best friend and Allen's rival, Kanda. The four of them are planning to stroll the next day which means morning. They went to their own rooms and slept for they were excited for the fulfillment of their plans.

"Tim... I cant wait till daylight... I wonder how much fun can we get. We already have Kumui's permission but we have to bring Bak-san along... Good Night! Tim." Allen said to Timcampy while trying to calm himself.

Time Skip* 6:00 am

Allen woke up and got himself dressed After that he went to the cafetiria and ate fast. After eating he went to the meeting place with Tim beside him... When he went to the place ,He found Lavi,Lenalee and Kanda bringing their luggages with them. They waited for Bak to arrived. Bak arrived and was 10 mins. Late ... Well Bak brought Marie with them for in case of emergency. Allen summoned the ark and went inside ... Followed by his friends. They found themselves in a city filled of white buildings. "Oi Moyashi... Where should we go?" asked Kanda who became impatient.

" Ne... Allen lets try at the top near the tower... We havent been there , right?" suggested Lenalee.

"Yeah... Allen let's try some new places." said Lavi agreeing at Lenalee's suggestion.

"Well it may be the good chance... Walker to know more about the ark and its places... Lets try the door 790... Well what do you guys say?" Bak said trying to get Allen's yes.

"..." Marie only looked at them ... Well unable to say anything..

"Let's go then..." Allen said... They went to the door number 790 and went inside.

Magnolia year x790**_ (i just made it all up okay?)_**

They found themselves at the middle of the streets ... The city was magnificent ... Allen scanned around and there were no signs of an akuma...

"whoa!? This place great!" Lavi exclaimed. Bak and the 3 others speechless...

"There's no akuma detected... Hmmm thats a little bit weird..." Allen said worridly...

"Allen you seem missing the akuma since we got here."Marie said...

"Ummm ... Marie-san Its not the point... Here... For some reason I feel uncomfortable in this place... I mean its soo peaceful like no massacres happen..." Allen said.

"Well Allen you've a point." said Lavi while eating buns.

"See Lav-... Hey why are ya' eating without me..." Allen pouted and ran into the stall. Where Lavi.. Lenalee and Kanda bought food...

"tsk."Kanda blurted silently and was pissed about something.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Marie asked.

"They dont have any SOBA around here... I want to eat some soba." Kanda said without realizing he was pouting like a little kid.

"waaaaaa~~" said Allen who caught a look of Kanda.

" Poor Yuu..." said Lavi.

"Whoa! I hope master Teidoll was here to see your face Kanda..." said Marie.

Kanda turned his head away from them and blushed hard...

"Well we are here to enjoy... Lets go and leave them Lenalee-chan..." Bak said he would not let this chance go away... His dream to have a date with Lenalee.

" Hey Lenalee... From whom did you recieved that necklace of yours?" Allen asked when he saw a glimps of a golden necklace with a jewel on it... It seems a locket...

"Ohh this... I got it from nii san... Its a locket... He said when I have some one I like Ill just put his picture in here... I have one I like but dont have any pics of him and mine... So I decided not to put anything yet..."

"I wonder who could it be ?" Allen thought curiously.

When Bak tried to touch Lenalee , 5 minutes later ... He was zapped and got burned...

"We can see now its purpose..."thought the 3 of the boys...

"Bak san...are you okay?"asked Lenalee as she stretch out her hand to help him.

"Dont! Lenalee or else Bak san will be zapped again!"warned the three of them...

"Opsie...Ill try to take this off..." said Lena chan...

Hours later after they enjoyed the city... Although they have to work the money to buy thing(the dimension of allen and the gang are different from this time!)

"Aurghhh... I cant take them off..." Lena chan cried... Allen stretch out his hand to comfort her... He wasnt zapped...

"hey... Allen why arent ya' getting the zapss..." asked Bak.

" Maybe the picture of the one you like can be the only one who can take that of..." Lavi explained why he thought of that...

Time Skip* 7:00 pm

"yawn~Allen lets go home." Lena chan said while yawning...

"Yeah lets go home before this girl's brother wont kill us..." Kanda said still annoyed for he wasnt able to eat soba...

Well Allen just NODDED and summoned the ark... Minutes later..

"Oi Moyashi... What are you doing? Are you summoning the ark or what it felt like decades here waiting for you!"Kanda said impatiently...

"Alele... I cant open the ark..." Allen said.

.

.

"WHAT?!" the five of them exlaimed..

"Oi,Oi Walker this aint the time joke anymore."Bak said with a serious look in his face.

"Yeah... Allen. This aint time to joke."Lavi agreed to Bak.

"Allen kun we need to go home now." added by Lena chan...

"I think Allen is telling the truth."Marie said .

"How can you be sure of that Marie?"Kanda asked.

"Well... Lets see... By the look on his face and his heart doesnt seem like HE'S lying..."Marie replied...

"what should we do then..." asked Bak. "Well we should rent a room Then!"suggested Lavi.

After they rented a room...

"So now everyone has a place to sleep in... Lets now rest and take it easy and for tomorrow we have to search for a solution ... Okay?" Bak said.

"Yeahhh..."all of them replied.

...

Nami: Yo! Now what do ya' think about the chapter... Im a writer who types directly when I have an IDEA... Well dont forget to review!


	3. Volume 1 : Chapter 3

A/N: Yo! Nami Heartfilia , Updating!

Well first of all I want to thank The Happy Jester senpaii for the long lecture... Now for the readers who seems confused with the story's plot... Well Im gonna make this Chapter Understandable... Though I am not sure if its gonna help...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY THING... If I do... I would make Lenalee and Allen marry each Other and Im gonna ... Continue the Manga dgm! And of course fairy tail...

* * *

**Time Travel**

**Chapter 3**

Daylight was already here... Sun's rays hit all the exorcise which causes them to wake up... Allen can smell good food...

"FOOD! I wonder whose cooking?" Allen got up and started to sprint to the kitchen. To His surprise he saw Lena chan cooking...

"Yo Allen kun! " she said with a huge grin on her face...

"Can you wake every one up?"Lena chan asked. Allen gave her a nodd and started to sprint to the living room and the bedroom to wake every one.

"Oi! Wake up... Every one breakfast is ready!" Allen said...

"Just a Minute... Allen" Lavi replied. Lavi was sleeping on the couch so Allen took advantage of it and drag Lavi to the floor... The floor was incredibly cold which made Lavi yelp...

"Allen! Why did ya' do that for?" Lavi said as he chased Allen at the living room ... Well Lavi accidentaly stepped on Yuu's stomach... Yuu opend his eyes widely slowly feeling the pain then he shouted out loud.

"Usagi come here and Ill kill YOU!"

"Damn IT!"Lavi whispered to himself.

**Time Skip* 10:00**

It was almost noon... Well they separeted themselves into pairs. Allen & Lena chan,Marie & Kanda , Lavi & bak... They saw many things that made them think that there is INNOCENCE in the town... But to their surprise they found out the cause of those things they were seeing is only magic. First of all, they heard many times about mages,magic and guilds.

The 3 pairs assembled themselves at a certain restaurant called Blue Star Restaurant. (I GOT THE NAME AT OUR HELE SUBJECT ACTIVITY... Well it became handy to me right now.)

"Ahhhh... Im hungry..."Allen said and was seconded my his own growling stomach. All of them laughed at Allen... Well except for Kanda... The waiter arrived sooner with the menu... Minute later the waiter took their order... Well the waiter was slightly shocked when Allen ordered for himself... He almost ordered every thing on the menu.

**An hour later**

Allen almost finished his meal... While evrybody was already discussing about their discoveries..."Its seems like... People here are all extraordinary..." said Lena chan while remembering what happened on their investigation...

**Flashback***

Lena chan and Allen were walking around searching clues. They could see kids who were playing with swords...

"hmm... Bouya where did you get that sword of yours?" asked Lena chan in a friendly way...

" Oh This? I got it from my father as a birthday gift... He said he will teach me re-equipp magic."replied the boy.

"I see..." said lena chan.

**A minute later...**

Allen bumped against a man... The man had a blonde hair,and a mascular body...

"Im sorry..." Allen apologized to the man.

" Sorry is aint enough, squirt... " says the man...

* * *

A/N: yo soweee... This chapter is small aint it... Well i promise im gonna update tomorrow ... Im weeeelyyyy welllyyyyyy sleepy... Nami Heartfilia, downdate... If you know what I mean... Well also read my other fan fics 'kay? Please review


	4. Volume 1 : Chapter 4

N/H: Gomenasai! I have to rewrite chapter 4... It doesnt make sense... I sowee for breaking my promise... Our test is on monday so my mother is always keeping her eye on me. I dont study... I prefer to be in coma than studying...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!

* * *

**Time Travel**

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback*Continuation.. Somewhere in Mangolia.**

"Oi sorry is aint enough sqirt..." said the man grabbing Allen by the collar of the coat...

"Allen kun!" shouted Lenalee.

"Your sis? Hmmm... Lets make a deal. Make your sis go out with me and I'll forgive you..."said the man looking at Lenalee.

"I cant do that..." Allen replied.

"Well... You chose to get beaten by me than h-"the man was cut off by a certain voice from the sky.

"Sting-kun! Where are you?" Allen stared the man and made conclusions that his name is Sting.

"Is your name Sting san?"asked Allen.

"Shut your mouth sqirt..."the man said as he was looking around the sky and yelled "Lecter!".

Suddenly a red cat with wings appeared and flew towards them and called.

"Sting kun! I finally found you..."

"Woah! The cat just talked!" Allen and Lenalee exclaimed.

"So what if I am?!" Lecter replied.

"Sting kun are they your friends?" asked the cat.

"Why do you ask Lecter?"

"For some reason ... I hate them.." Lecter replied.

"Well dont worry... They just made me angry..." Sting raised his fist and was about to punch Allen... just then

"Lecter,Sting!" a certain voice called them...

Both of the them turned their heads at their back and there they saw Rufus. He wore a fansy hat and his clothes were matched with it.

"Master summoned us at the guild..." he said.

"Guild?" Lenalee Allen asked."Hey... Whats a guild?"

Sting and Rufus looked at them in surprise...

"Oi Oi Theres no way any one doesnt know about a guild."Sting said.

"Please explain what are ya' talking about..." said Allen.

"Well... A guild is a..."Rufus begun.(Im skipping the explaination... So rufus explained what is a guild, mages and magic.)

**Minutes Later after the Explaination**

"Sting, Lets go!"Rufus said.

"YEAH,YEAH... And oh squirt Im gonna find you and beat you into pulp! So Be CAREFUL also your sis Im gonna snatch her... " said Sting.

"If you will really do that... You wouldnt like it..." said Allen while imagining what will happen to Sting when Kumui founds out about Lenalee...

"What do you mean?"Sting asked.

"Well any way youve been summoned arent ya'?"Allen said.

"I dont know what are you plotting... But I WILL beat you up... Well I dont KNOW the reason WHY... "he said turning his back on Allen. Allen sighed...

"Allen, Its time to go..." Lenalee said.

"Okay, Lets go... Im kinda hungry..." said Allen.

**Flash back* End**

**Present Time* Blue Star Restaurant**

"Walker, Are you listening?" Bak asked trying to get Allen's attention back.

"Ohh... Sorry." Allen said.

"As I was saying ... Lavi I decided to make a guild and have it legalized at the Magic Council... Well already went there and TADA! we are already in a guild... "Bak said.

"Ummm... Why do we have to?" Allen asked.

" Well Moyashi kun... We need to survive until you can already summon the ark... We have to live without being suspected by others." explained Lavi.

"I see... And Lavi, my name is Allen."

"Bak, what's the name of our guild?" Marie asked.

"Well I just named it after the Order..." Bak replied...(IM SO LAZY to think of another name..)..."I think its time to go..."Bak added. He reached for his wallet and went to the counter there they had an arguement about the money...(guineas & jewels...)

**Somewhere near the restaurant...**

"Erza... Im hungryyyy..."Natsu said touching his hungry stomach...

"What a perfect timing..."Erza said as she pointed towards the Blue Star Restaurant.

"A restaurant! Happy, lets go and grab some food..."said Natsu inviting his exceed, Happy who just said "Aye sir!" in ageement. Erza ,Lucy and Gray stared at the two rushing towards the restaurant and sweat drop.

When Natsu entered the restaurant there he saw Bak and the cashier argued...

"Sir, we only accept jewels here..." said the cashier.

"Guineas is money too..." said Bak.

"Whats wrong?"Natsu asked.

The cashier's attention drew to Natsu and answered his question..

"well this man has no money to pay... For their meal." Natsu found the arguement pretty... Nonsense... He came up with an idea.

"Hey what about I will pay for them." Natsu said as he reached for his pocket...

"We dont wanna owe something to a stranger ... "Bak said preventing Natsu from paying their meal... (the money was from the reward they got from their mission.)

"Well,Im Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself and introduced Happy to Bak which made Bak, and the others who were watching at them(the excorcists only..) except for Allen & Lenalee. After Happy explained what he is...

"Now you know me... Im not a stranger anymore, right? " Natsu said with a big grin in his face. Bak finally gave in and let Natsu do what he wants...


	5. Volume 1 : Chapter 5

N/H: Yo Nami is BACK from school... and is UPDATING... Thank you for the support for those who like my story...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!

Time Travel

Chapter 5

Erza and the 2 others entered the restaurant they found Natsu talking to a stranger... "My name is Bak..."said the stranger introducing himself. "Bak san!" someone called. Natsu looked at the white haired boy... "Allen what is it?"asked Bak."Yuu chan wants to go home." Lavi replied for Allen."Are you an idiot, Usagi? I told you do not call me that!"Kanda was about to unsheathe Mugen but was stopped by Marie with his strings... "This is why I brought Marie with me... " Bak said to himself. "Natsu... What are you doing?"asked by a blonde haired girl, Lucy. "Making some friends..."Natsu replied... "Why?"Lucy once again asked her teammate... "Well..."(SKIP)Natsu explained everything to his teammates. Erza walked towards Bak... And introduced herself. "Im Erza Scarlet... Fairy tail's S class mage... " and she introduced Lucy and Gray to him... "This is Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster... Both of them are mages too..." "Its nice to meet you..." Lucy & Gray said in unison. "Your name's Bak, isnt it?"Erza asked... Bak just nodded. "Oi stupid stalker..." Kanda's voice echoed inside Bak's head especially the word STALKER. "Who are you calling stupid STALKER... Kanda?"Bak asked. Allen and Lavi were holding themselves from laughing... Kanda didnt respond... They saw a dark aura around him... Until *bam!* somebody hit Bak on the back... Team Natsu were just watching the show in front of them... A pink haired girl appeared at the back of Bak... "Ouch.."Bak groaned softly... "Baka Bak..." yellow eyes appeared on her face forming a diamond shape as she called Bak... Bak turned his head around and saw... "Fou?!"

Minutes later...

"What are you doing here, Fou?" Bak asked to the short haired pink colored girl... "Baka Bak... I am wo-... Never mind why dont ya' let walker introduce themselves?"Fou said as she pointed at Team Natsu. "Oh... Pardon me..."Bak said as he remembered the situation they were in... Bak called the exorcists and ordered them to introdce themselves... (Skip! Im soo very lazy dont ya' think?)

After the introduction the exorcists gave...

"Why dont you go with us and explore our guild?" Erza suggested... The exorcists agreed and went with Team Natsu...

...

N/H: Yo! So what do ya' think? Please review... Neee?


	6. Volume 1 : Chapter 6

N/H: Yo! A nighty UPDATE... Though its not the first time... Well any ways... "The test has ended go in peace and update..." I said to myself... Well just enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!

Time Travel

Chapter 6

Infront of Fairy tail's doors...

Team Natsu invited them inside and gestured them to follow without hesitaiting Bak,Fou & the exorcists followed them... Kanda was last to enter just then *BAM!* A letter fell down to him straight to his head which means... A HEADSHOT! Allen & Lavi laughed at Kanda's misfortune... Lenalee giggled a little while Bak, Fou & Marie stared at Kanda who was pissed off and noticed dark auras flowing out him... "Y-Yuu, Are you al-..." Lavi's sentence was cut off by Kanda who was holding the unsheathed Mugen at Lavi's neck... "Who are you laughing at ... damned rabbit?" Kanda asked with dark auras flowing out on him... "Allen... Help me..." is what Lavi's eyes were saying staring at Allen... before Marie could stop Kanda from slaughtering Lavi... A sword blocked Mugen from touching Lavi's Skin... "Please dont kill each other..." said Erza as she slowly led Mugen down... Lavi was feeling relief... Kanda growled... They found out a whole crowd watching them they felt embarassed for their actions... "It's Usagi's fault..."Lavi heard a glimpse of what Kanda had said to make him feel better... Hearing that made Lavi sweatdrop while watching at Kanda... "Oi... Team Natsu who are those people with ya'?"a voice heared from the 2nd floor asked... "Ahh! Master they are mages... Newbie ones..."Erza replied. "Are you from a guild?" their Master asked... "Uhh... Yes, a new one actually.." Bak replied.

Fairy tail and the exorsists were having fun... They drank , ate , chat & many more... "Fairy Tail... We will celebrate for our new friends that we just met this afternoon... Kampaii!" (Kanpaii... I forgot which is the real one ...)yelled their Master who was already drunk at the moment... Bak , Fou and the exorcists were having fun and in any time someone from Fairy Tail would come to them & introduce themselves... "Yo... Im Levy Mcgarden (was it?) this is Jet & Droy... So you are?" Allen & the others introduced themselves to every one who comes to them... So far they met Mira Jane, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, Evergreen, Bisca & Alzack w/ their little daughter... And many others... They knew already knew the half of the guild...

Night Time* Still at Fairy tail...

"Eh?! Your going home... Already!"whined Natsu who wants them to stay like forever... "Yes... We have to..."Allen replied. "Are you guys going to GMG?"Master asked. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda & Marie knew nothing about what master was talking... While Lavi, Bak and Fou knew most likely what Master was talking about..."Yes Of course..." Bak replied... Fou was keeping herself shut... Not feeling what was going to happened... "We have to go now... Ja na!"Lavi said while waving his hand . "Yes, Yes Of course..." Master said.

After they left... At the Hotel that they were staying which was a coincedence near Fairy tail...

"Ahhhhhh... Very tired!"Lavi exclaimed... Marie was silent not willing to make noise... well he was kinda tired to make one... "So Bak san would you take your time... Explaining what GMG is?"Allen said... So Bak explained what GMG means... "Ohhhh..."that was all they can say for now... Allen noticed Lenalee sleeping at the couch... He also noticed that the necklace came off her neck... He smiled as he carried Lenalee In bridal slyle to the bed... "Good night... Lenalee" Allen whispered so that no one can hear him.

...

N/H: Yo OHAYO... Sorry if my stories are getting shorter it is due to waking up early... I was typing these and fell asleeep and woke up 4 in the morning and I finished at 5 ... I still have to get ready for school... So please bear with it... I will try to make a longer one... Later... ohhh wait! Please REVIEW...


	7. Volume 1 : Chapter 7

_**N/H: Kunnichiwa! This is Nami chan... Updating... Brrrrr... Cold... Its cold here... Its raining... Well either ways here is Chapter 7!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!**

* * *

Time Travel

Chapter 7

"Yo! Moyashi Chan..."Lavi's voice echoed into Allens **especially** the word **MOYASHI**... "Baka Usagi... My name's All-"Allen was cut off... "Yeah, Yeah... Either ways ... Can you come with me to hunt some pumpkin?"Lavi asked Allen... "sure... Lavi..." Allen agreed. "I will help you to hunt a... **pumpkin**?!"Allen exclaimed."Well... Im gonna explain it to yaa' when morning comes.. Allen you should pick a place to sleep... And Im gonna sleep on the couch..."Lavi said smirking..."What!? Lavi ... Your so unfair..."Allen exclaimed as he ran towards Lavi..."Hush... Moyashi chan... Everyones sleeping you know.."Allen still ran towards Lavi but of course he did that silently...

The 2 boys ran out the room... Allen still chasing Lavi just then Fou's voice was heard..."Walker,Lavi... What are you doing?" "Well ..."Allen & Lavi could not think of any good excuses... Fou eyed them which made the 2 nervous..."Well any ways you two ... SLEEP!" Fou ORDERED. "Aye!" they replied. Fou entered the room that leads her to where Lenalee is.

Lavi went to the couch and begun snoring. Allen found Kanda sleeping at a chair hugging mugen. Marie & Bak were sleeping on the floor. Allen went out of the room & went to the hotel's rooftop. He stared at the stars ... Billion of stars flickering (i wonder what does flickering mean) at the sky... Hour passed & Allen slept at the rooftop.

Morning*At the hotel... The exorcists room.

"Yo! Ohayo Yuu chan."Lavi greeted. Kanda twitched (what does twitch mean?) at the name that Lavi used to call him. "Oi Baka Usagi... I thought Moyashi was the only slow poke here... I told you not to call me that... Now Since no ones up to save you... Im going to kill you!"Kanda said as he took off Mugen out of its sheathe... Lenalee stopped Kanda before he could kill Lavi."Stop it you two! Any ways have you seen Allen kun?"Lenalee asked as she lowered Mugen away from Lavi. Lavi glanced (what does glance mean?) at Lenalee ... His eyes were saying THANK YOU... "Moyashi?"Kanda said confused. "Well I have been searching for him... Around the room..." Lenalee said w/ a worried look... Lavi wondered where would Allen be... "Hmmm what about searching the whole hotel?"suggested Lavi. Kanda & Lenalee nodded in agreement...

Hours have passed ... They werent lucky enough to find Allen. Kanda is pissed... Very pissed. "Where is that damned moyashi!"Kanda yelled..."Well we have searched all parts of the Hotel."Lenalee said while panting heavily."Well except one..."Lavi said... The Chinese girl & the samurai looked at Lavi with confused looks."The rooftop..." Lavi said to them... The three immediately ran towards the rooftop... Lavi pushed the door... Lenalee rushed outside... Kanda followed and lastly... Lavi. The three found a bench made of stone. They walked towards it and saw a teen w/ a white hair laying ... It seems like he was sleeping.

"Allen kun!" Allen opened his eyes... He yawned and stretched his arms... And found himself surrounded by the 3 exorcists. He was about to greet them w/ a cheerful GOOD MORNING. Lenalee punched Allen at the head... And so as the 2 beat him with punches. Allen was wondering what was going on..

Kanda was carrying the beaten Allen to their room. They arrived at their room... And apologized to Allen except for Kanda, who was very happy that he got a chance to punch Allen on the face... Allen's face was swelling and Fou was applying first aid on him... Everyone was asking Allen why did he go out w/o permission and Allen told the whole story..."I was sleepy so I fell asleep..."Allen ended his story...

"Shimata!Allen dress up quickly... We have to hunt a pumpkin remember..."Lavi said reminding Allen about last nights talk."Yeah...I almost forgot!"Allen said as he ran towards the room and immediately locked it to get later... Allen and Lavi went out wearing casual clothes just like a t shirt and pants... "We will be back by lunch" shouted the two as they hurried to the door...Lavi was carrying something and Kanda noticed these."Oi... Stupid** Stalker**."Kanda called."Kanda who are you calling a stalker..."Bak asked."Ninagen ni shiyo!"Fou said as she punched them in the face to avoid war ."What is it Kanda..."Bak asked.

Allen & Lavi at the station.

"Where are we going, Lavi ..."Allen asked."To Crocus.."Lavi replied as he and Allen went in an train & sat on an empty seat.

* * *

NH:Yo! Quite short isnt it... Ill try my very best any way .. R&R


	8. Volume 1 : Chapter 8

**N/H: Yo... Im back.. For those people who favorate TIME TRAVEL... I am grateful to all of you... Well posting a review is not too hard right? Well Id like to have my 2nd reviewer... I changed the title cauz'...**

**Allen: Nami was thinking for a sequel...**

**Lavi: But Nami chan is aint sure if you can call it a SEQUEL...**

**Lenalee: Well this conversation is getting useless... Dont you think?**

**Kanda: If you can call it a 'conversation'...**

**Lavi & Allen: ... What d'ya mean?**

**Kanda: Well this so called conversation of yours is made of talking bunny & a beansprout!**

**N/H: That was rude Kanda! (puts my palm on top of Kanda's Head and smash it into a nearest wall... It cost the wall to crumble...)**

**Lenalee: Well Nami chan is kinda having mood swings right now... Well here is Chappy 8!**

**Al & La: Enjoy people! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/H: Hey! Stop stealin' my lines!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! **

* * *

Time Travel

Chapter 8

"Crocus?"Allen wondered. Lavi entered the train together with Allen. They both sat on some empty seat and Lavi begun his long long detailed explaination.(skip explaination...)

"Allen, here!"Lavi said as he tossed a stamp.

"What am I supposed to do w/ this?"

"Remember that tattoo like thingy at Natsu's shoulder?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"That is the proof that your part of a guild... I already have mine...lookie!"Lavi said as he raised his right hand... It had the silver colored emblem of the black order.

"Whoa!" Allen exclaimed as he stamped himself an INSIGNIA.

Minutes later... After they stamped themselves an Insignia & Lavi started to explain things again!

"Ahhhh! That was a Long explaination..."Allen yawnen and looked at Lavi who drinking a lot of water...(they broought one!) Lavi explained everything. The GMG , its referee , the jury , etc...

The train finally stopped.. People scattered every where. Lavi & Allen stepped out of the train... Looking around...

"Yosha! Allen lets go!"Lavi exclaimed. Allen just nodded.

The two almost finished strolling around Crocus. The only place left was the castle.

The 2 was headed towards the castle. "Lavi Im hungry!" Allen groaned as he clutched his stomach. "Dont worry Buddy... Oncee we finish our task we can go back to the hotel & eat..."Lavi said. "Then Lets Go! La-" Allen stopped... For a minute Lavi found it weird for Allen to stop in midsentence ... Lavi turned around to see Allen if he's okay...

Lavi's eyes widened... Allen was not there anymore! "Hey Moyashi-chan... It's not nice to leave your friend behind!"Lavi said... Lavi yelled & yelled Allen's name...

Time Skip*30 minutes later!

"Geez... Where are you... Moyashi-chan?"Lavi yelled as he panted heavily. Lavi was searching for Allen around the city... Again & again. Lavi found himself outside the gate of the Castle. "The only place I haven't searched yet... *sigh* You better be her-"*BAM!* Lavi got hit by a flying human that crashed towards him. "Ouch... What's your PROBLEM, man?" Lavi said as the pain ran throughout his body... "Sor- Lavi?!" the man crashed Lavi said."How did ya kno-... Allen?!" Lavi said."One more Exorcist eh?"Said a voice above them. It belonged to a level 3 akuma.

*HOTEL*

"What is it Kanda?"Bak asked. "What's inside the envelope that BAKA USAGI is carrying?"Kanda asked.

"Now that you mentioned it... Those 2 will register us for the coming GMG..."

"Why are they looking for a damned PUMPKIN?"

"Because that DAMNED PUMPKIN that your talking 'bout is the REFEREE!"

Kanda for once shut his mouth... Lenalee & Fou were giggling softly. Bak calmed down.

"Now... Marie are you done putting an INSIGNIA "(please tell me if I got it right!)Asked Bak.

"Yes I have.." Marie said as he tossed the stamp.

"You 2 need to put one too."

" 'Kay!" Lenalee said as she stamped herself an INSIGNIA.

"Why should I?" Kanda said.

"It's the proof that your part of a guild, Kanda. Bak & I have already stamped ourselves one. That goes the same for Marie & Lavi... Lenalee just stamped herself one seconds ago. I dont know about Walker but Im sure Lavi will get him to do it..." Fou said.

"Tch... Alright , Alright! Just shut your mouth!" Kanda said pretty ANNOYED.

*Allen & Lavi's location.*Outside the Castle's Gate!

"I cant believe you got beaten by a lvl. 3 Allen." Lavi said.

"Nope... Your wrong... I saw 2 and I destroyed the other one this one is the only akuma left."Allen said.

"Exorcists... You will die today!"the akuma said while charging towards Allen & Lavi.

Lavi activated his innocence. Allen's innocence was already activated.

.

.

So fight is gonna start now!

* * *

**N/H: _I think I made this story short..._**

**Lavi: _Well you did!_**

**N/H: _Why, Lavi... It's good to talk w/ ya' .._.**

**Lavi: _Hmmm... Are you done thinking about the sequels?_**

**N/H: _Yup! But Im Having Problems With The Battle Parts..._**

**Allen: _Dont worry ! Just leave it to us!_**

**Lenalee: _I miss my brother..._**

**N/H: Dont worry lenalee...**

**Marie: _Im useless! The author rarely puts me on conversations..._**

**N/H: _Im so Sooorrryy Marie!_**

**Marie: _Ill forgive you._**

**Fou & Bak : _Come on let's get over of this now!_**

**Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, Bak & Fou: _Please Review!_**

**Kanda: _Tch_**


	9. Volume 1 : Chapter 9

**N/H:_ I Dunno What to do Anymore!_**

**Lavi: _Do What?_**

**Allen: _Your'e thinking... Right?_**

**N/H: _Yeah... then what?_**

**Lenalee: _Just hang on Nami-chan_**

**N/H: _I guess I will... Marie! Do the DISClaIMEr for me! _**

**Marie:_ Leave it to me! Nami doesn't own D. Gray Man as well as Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Time Travel**

**Chapter 9**

***Back at the Order**

"What do you mean that the GATE is SHATTERING? Kumui asked. Every one at Black Order was PANICKING...

"Kumui... What about Allen & the others? What happened to them?" asked Reever...

"Send a General there before the Gate is truly gone... Hurry!" ordered Kumui who was worried about his sister.

"General Tiedoll is comin' at the location of the Gate together with him were Krory & Miranda..." Johnny reported.

"Good... Its been 3 days since they are gone... I wonder what happen to them.." Kumui said trying to calm himself down.

* General Tiedoll w/ Krory & Miranda...

"We are going to enter now..." Tiedoll said as he walked upon a stair.

"Supervisor permits you now General..."

"Hmmmm... We better get hurry then..."

Tiedoll entered the Gate & was followed by Krory & Miranda. So much to their surprise they weren't inside the 'White City' but they were immediately transported to a town... The General turned his back & found the Gate FUULLLYYY shattered.

"Wow! This place is Great!" Krory cried. Miranda was speechless. The General eyed the surroundings... "Yes, yes ... I agree..."

General's group was searching around ... As the time went by... They got to learn about the things that are pretty unusual. That time they learned about the GMG. An Idea popped out of the general's mind.

"Hope those KIDS wont think about PARTICIPATING the GMG. " General said.

Miranda & Krory looked confuse. They started thinking about their friends. They couldn't help nodding in AGREEMENT.

A PINK- HAIRED teen bumped at General Tiedoll. And the teen said "Im sorry OSSAN!"

"It's Okay Young Lad."

"Whoa Ossan! Ive seen that clothes before..."

The General looked surprised and so were Krory & Miranda.

"Where have you seen it?" asked Miranda.

"At a Restaurant..." the teen replied.

"Natsu!" a group of teens called.

The General & the 2 Exorcists concluded that... 'His name must be Natsu.'

"Guyz! Lookie." Natsu said as he pointed excitedly at the General & 2 exorcists. "They have the same clothes with those guys!"

"Your right!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Umm... Excuse me... Are you part of a guild?" the scarlet haired teen asked.

"Do you have a _**GIRLY**_ samurai friend? A _**WANNA-BE**_ pirate? A _**BEANSPROUT**_?" asked the raven haired teen.

" Yeah..." Miranda hesitatedly answered.

"So you are mages too!" said a blue cat.

"Whoa! The cat is talking!"exclaimed Krory. Miranda was speechless & the General find the cat interesting.

***Time Skip* After the General & the 2 exorcists met Team Natsu**

"Those kids were KINDA weird..." Krory said.

"Yup... kinda." Miranda said.

"Well anyways ... We information that we needed exactly..." Tiedoll said.

Miranda & Krory nodded in agreement.

***Lavi & Allen**

" Innocence Activate!" Lavi said as his little hammer became big... Bigger ...

"Crown Clown!... Edge End!" Allen said and a raw destructive power hits the akuma which dealt a huge damage..

''Damn Exorcist! you were not this strong a while ago.'' cried the akuma.

''I didn't say that I'm weak either!'' Allen said pissed because the akuma just though that he was weak.

''Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!'' Lavi chanted and a torrent of flames appeared in a form of a big snake and engulfed the akuma in it.

''Arghhhhhh... Damnn exorcists!'' were the last words said by the akuma & disappeared into dust.

''tch..'' Allen turned around still pissed at the akuma.

''Aw come on Allen... Dont let it provoke you...'' Lavi said comforting Allen.

''What was that? and you young lads what ave you done!?'' a voice behind them said.

Too much to their shock... It belonged to a **PUMPKIN**... A talking pumpkin!

''So Lavi tell me that I'm dreaming...'' Allen said.

''Sorry Buddy... this is reality.''Lavi said.

''... Should we give our form... already?'' Allen asked.

''Ohhh yeah...'' Lavi remembered and reached out for the envelope.

As Lavi reach out for the envelop... he found it disappeared. Lavi was terrified...

''Uhhh ... Allen The form is gone...''Lavi said scared of Allen's reaction.

Allen looked at him w/ murderous eyes...

''What do you mean its GONE?!'' Allen exclaimed.

The 2 was busy arguing.. The pumpkin was reading something... Suddenly the pumpkin drew their attention to himself..

''You 2 come back here next month the 5th day... okay?'' It said.

''Right!'' 2 of them said in unison.

* * *

**N/H: _Now I made the fighting scene short..._.**

**Al: _Why?! *cries out loud at Lenalee's arms_***

**N/H: _Im sorry Al-kun._**

**La: _I didnt get a chance to show off..._**

**Lena, fou, Bak, Marie, Kanda : _Please dont forget to review!_**

**N/H: _KnB S2 is OUT!_**

**Lena: _now thats nothing to do w/ this..._**


	10. Volume 1 : Chapter 10

**NH:_ Yo!_**

**AW:_ Nami... How dare you use my face for your project!_**

**L: _You really did a good job! Don't mind Moyashi..._**

**YK: _You should have drawn beansprouts for background..._**

**AW: _When did ya'get here BaKanda?_**

**YK: _tch.._**

**NH: _Wanna check my drawing readers? just check it out at my FB page..._**

**LL: _Geez... Nami-chan doesn't Own DGM as well as FT... she just own the story/ the plot! If she did own DGM... *BLUsHES*_**

**NH: _What's wrong Lena-chan? Do you have a FEVER?_**

**LL: _No-Nothing..._**

* * *

**Time Travel **

**Chapter 10**

''Okay... see you 2 then!'' said the pumpkin. The 2 snapped out...

''Eh?!''

''Ummmm... We didn't give the form yet...''

''We just lost it awhile ago...''

''Ohhhh ... don't worry young lads I have it... I found it lying around... ''

.

.

.

.

.

''What?!''

''Now... Please stop shouting like that young lads... It's hurting my ears...''

'I wonder where are his ears...' 2 of them thought...

''Dont forget to come back next month 5th day ...''

''We will...''

The pumpkin said his farewells & left Lavi & Allen outside the gate... Later on the pumpkin was not on their sights... Lavi & Allen Skipped happily ever after... (NH: just think of some body cute...) Not aware of the coming DANGER.

.

.

.

_**(to be continued...)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**(JokE!)**_

.

.

**Many Days later...**

All guilds participating were busy training themselves ... well that includes Fairy Tail & the Black Order... Every one at Fairy Tail took this chance seriously... they separated with each other & went to various places to train hard. Team Natsu decided to train at the beach... but their training didnt turn quite well... at the beach there were plenty temptations... and somehow they ended up partying at Celestial Spirit World.

Black Order... were training & in the same time investigating..

''What you want me to go with them?!'' Kanda exclaimed.

''Yeah... I dont want these 2 to cause trouble... '' Bak said.

''Hey!? it was because of the akuma!'' the 2 said in unison.

''Well that is still a mystery so far... we have been here for many days... or should I say for a month... Im sure Kumui will kill us or punish us...'' Bak said.

'' I miss nii-sann...'' Lenalee said.

''We will find a solution... So dont worry Lenalee...'' Allen said comforting Lenalee as he pat her head.

''Arigato... Allen-kun.'' Lenalee cheered up...

***TIME SKIP*1 month later*5th day*Outside the Castle's gate**

''Where is that damned pumpkin that you were talking about?!'' Kanda said impatiently..

''Now now Yuu-chan... Cool do-'' Lavi stopped in the midsentence as Kanda pressed Mugen a his neck...

''Usagi... What did I tell you about my name...''

Kanda was about to slaughter Lavi but was interrupted by a welcoming voice...

''nice to see you again young lads!''

''It's you!'' Allen exclaimed.

''oh yes...yes...'' he said as he showed himself...

''Huh? hmmmm... another young lad...'' said the pumpkin.

''tch''

''Well... here young lads... read all of these & be at your hotel by midnight...'' he said as he tossed a rule book at Kanda...'' Ja na~'' leaving Lavi & Allen outside the gate with Kanda...

***New Hotel: JOLLY BONES***

''Kanda is it true... the talking pumpkin?'' Lenalee asked excitedly.

''TCH...''

''So its really true!''

''... We have to be here by midnight..'' Lavi said.

''I see...'' Bak said.

''ne ... Allen... where is that golem of yours?'' asked Fou.

'' Tim!''Allen exclaimed...

Something round was trying to set itself free from Allen's pocket... It flew out & it was Tim!...

''Tim! I miss yo-... Ouch! What the hell, Tim!'' Allen said as he ran towards Tim but got bitten by Tim... Tick marks were visible at Tim... Tim opened its mouth & started to bite him... His friends laughed at the comedy show happening infront of them...

''Im sorry Tim... oUCH! I wont forget you... I promised to treat you tonight!''

Tim stopped and rested at the white-heired teen's head...

*Time Skip!*11:59*

''Yo! Lavi... Are you done reading the rule book?'' Marie asked.

''All most... Only 2 pages left...'' Lavi replied to the older man...

''Guys ... One minute left!'' Lenalee announced.

60

59

58

57

56

55

.

.

5

4

3

2

1

.

.

0

The lights lit up & showed a Hologram of a PUMPKIN...

OoOoOoOoO

NH: Geez ... This weeks a total disaster!

Lavi: Why is that?

Allen: Lavi read this *holds a newspaper*

Lavi: WTF?! Oi oi! Nami are you homeless right now?

NH: No way you idiot!

Lenalee: What's wrong, Lavi?

Lavi: Nami-chan's country had experience earthquakes!

Marie: Are you a ghost, Nami?

NH: No way!

Marie: Just asking, Kay?

Kanda: Please review!* GRUNTS*

NH: Hey! Not done yet!

Kanda: Dont care...

AlLena: Anyway... Nami-chan wants to thank Pina-chan for reviewing!

Lavi: Before she forgets... Which is happening everry chapter except this! Nami accepts FLAMES eve ARROWS... They are good source of motivation she says...(only for me! - nami)... Well that just mean that ... She accepts all kinds of reviews!

NH: *on phone* I want SCISSORS!

EVERYONE: *gulp*

NH: Pointy ones, enough to kill somebody! *still on phone*

CHAPter FActs! - team NATSU

Natsu: Nami chan is sooo Lazy... So she rarely puts 'Natsu said' something like that!

Lucy: Nami changed three months to one month cauz... She is too lazy to change her errors...

Gray & Happy: This Chapter is supposed to be long but there was an earthquake... The whole community had brownout & she didnt get any chance to save the document...

Erza : well lets end things here...

NH: Wait... Please vote for the poll at my profile!


	11. Volume 1 : Chapter 11

**NH: Ohayo! Kunnichiwa ! Kombawa!**

**Lavi: Huh? Why t-**

**NH: Cauz its morning... I dont know about the readers...**

**Allen: *Yawn* Im HUNGRY...**

**Lenalee: What time is it now?**

**NH: 5:48 a.m.**

**Kanda, Marie, Bak, Fou: *Snore***

**Lavi: Hey! * gets a marker * Hehehe... Nice Chance!**

**NH: *face palm* Ano... Nee.. Wil-**

**Lavi: Shimata! Yuu-chan is awake!**

**Kanda: Baka usagi!**

**AlLena:Well... Nami-chan is angry & doesnt own DGM & FT!**

**NH: Dame da~ *Collapse* (translate: ITS NO use~)**

**AlLena: Nami/chan!**

**Marie: What happened to the poll?**

**Fou: Nami, Accidentaly Deleted It...**

**Bak: & was too Lazy to Make another!**

* * *

**Time Travel**

**Chapter 11**

''Woah! Is that the pumpkin... Allen, Lavi?'' Lena-chan asked.

''Yeah...'' Allen replied.

''Tch...''

''Yosh... Lavi, Kanda, Walker, Le-Lenalee & Marie... You guys participate... Fou will be an-''

''Yeah Yeah... You repeated it million times..'' they all said in unison. ''Tch'' an extra from Kanda.

The pumpkin explained the Preliminaries as well as its rules... (NH: sorry... im becoming more... Lazy...)... as the pumpkin explained the rules... buildings slowly rose and paths was visible...

**''The grand magic tournament's premilinary event! sky labyrinth... Has Begun!''**

''Yosha! Let's Go every one!'' Lavi said.

Team Black Order nodded in agreement... they finally set off to the labyrinth... the group went inside and was amaze by the inside...

''Woah!?'' they exclaimed of the amazing sight.

''Hmmmm... Seems like finding the goal is not gonna be easy...'' Lavi said.

''tch...''

''The only way to get there without getting **lost **.'' Lavi paused and everyone looked at Allen.

''Wh-What?''

''We have to make notes ...''Lavi continued...

''Notes? why?'' Lenalee asked.

''well to avoid the possibility of being **lost**...''Lavi said and once again everyone looked at Allen.

''Will you please stop looking at me like tha-'' before Allen could finish... their surroundings begun to shake...

''An earthquake?'' Allen said..

''Innocence activate...'' Allen & Lenalee chanted in unison. ''crown clown/dark boots!''

''The Labyrinth is Tw-'' Before Marie could finish... he almost fell... Luckily...

'' CLOWN BELT!'' Allen chanted... As he chanted white ribbons from his cloak grabbed Marie pulling him back to the surface...

''Thank You, Allen...'' Marie gratefully said.

'' It was nothing...'' Allen replied...

''LUCKY!'' Lavi exclaimed... As he waved a pile of papers...

The Black Order Team gathered around...

''What's wrong, Lavi?''Lenalee asked..

The red-haired teen grinned... He put the pile of papers on the floor... The paper were full of illustrations... More like a map!

'' Look what I've found! This is exactly what we need for!'' Lavi said.

''Hmmm... They were made by the other guilds, RIGHT?'' Allen eyed each one of his friends... His friends looked at each other... Forming SADISTIC smiles which was pretty SCARY... Except fo Marie... Kanda got the message very well... He begun to unsheathe Mugen... Before they hunt a guild ... They were marked as target by another guild who were aiming to get the Map... The 'Anonymous' Guild ambushed them but was directly defeated by Allen & Kanda. After they defeated each guild who ambushed them... They get their opponents map...

''There!'' Lavi said.

''Is it enough, Usagi?'' Kanda asked... Wiiling to beat up anyone...

''Yes.. Sadly... Dont worry, Yu-''

''Usagi, didnt I tell you dont call me that!'' said Kanda as he pressed Mugen towards Lavi's neck.

''Hora! Iko ze!'' Lenalee said in an excited manner... As they speak... The GOal was already in their sight so they hurried up & the pumpkin was there congratulating them...

***Team Natsu/ Team Fairy tail!* After Black Order arrived...* Many Minutes Later!***

The team Fairy Tail were Beating out the crap out of their opponent...

'' Hehehe... That felt GOOD!'' Natsu said.

''should we head there now ... Erza?'' Lucy asked.

''Yes, we should...'' Erza said.

The team Fairy Tail Arrived at the goal... They met the pumpkin...

''Congratulations!'' pumpkin congratulate.

''So are we the 1st?'' Lucy asked.

''Nope, You just barely made it...'' the pumpkin replied.

Team Natsu was shock they couldn't believe it... The other guilds were first than them!

***Domus Flau***

Cheers of the crowd were heard... Crowds were cheering for their favorite guilds...

* * *

**NH: Yaaayy!**

**Bak: ?**

**Allen: * eating Nami's cookies ***

**NH: * Noticed * *kicks Allen***

**Allen: Hey! Why did ya'do that for?**

**NH: Dont eat my snacks Baka! they are for tomorrows recess at school!**

**Fou: What happened to the POLL?**

**NH: I deleted it accidentally...**

**Lenalee: Why didnt you make another?**

**NH: Naaa~ I'm TOO LAZY to make another...**

**Marie, Lavi: *sweatdrop***

**Kanda: Tch...**

**NH: Always remember to read then REVIEW! KnB Season 2 Episode 3 issss OUT!**


	12. Volume 1 : Chapter 12

N/H: Kunnichiwa, minna! Gengki?

Allen: What's up? It's rare for you to ask...

Lavi: Moyashi-chan... Nami is watching a new anime... Well not exactly new for her... But she is rewatching an anime...

Lenalee: Ale-le! Nami-chan... A letter for you!

Nami: *open the letter & read*

Dear Nami,

Hurry Up w/ the DISCLAIMER!

- Reborn, from KHR

Kanda: Reborn? Who's that?

Nami: A hitman...

Kanda: Why would a hi-

Nami: I do not own DGM & KHR...

Lavi: This is not a KHR xover baka!

Nami: Wari wari... Im busy thinking for another xover... Do it for me Fou!

Fou: Okay, okay... Nami doesnt own DGM & KNB...

Lavi: *face palm* this aint a KNB xover...

Lenalee: Let me do it! Geez...

Nami: It's up to you... Lenalee-chan~!

Lenalee: Nami-chan doesn't own DGM & FT, 'KAY?

Lavi: Finally...

0o0o-o0o0

Time Travel

Chapter 12

''Well we made it!'' Lavi said...

''...''

''Tch.''

The cheers were loud... Loud enough to piss Kanda... They were at Domus Flau... The place were the GMG will take place...

''I bet Sabertooth will gonna win this year!''

''Wooh! Eve-sama, Ren-sama, Hibiki-sama! ''

''I hope Lamia Scale will win!''

Shouts like that were heard in the arena...

''Will they just shut up!''

''Now, now Yuu-chan...''

''Baka Usagi... Do you want to die? I said dont call me that!''

'' Kanda, Lavi!''

''Okay, Lena-lady...''

*Team Fairy Tail*

''Waahh... I like our clothes...'' Lucy said.

''Do we really have to wear this?'' Natsu asked.

''Hmm... I like it too.'' Erza said.

''Me too.'' Gray said.

''Wear it first baka!'' Lucy said to Gray.

''Im going to wear this?'' Elfman asked as he raisedd wendy's dress.

''There's no way you could fit in that dress with that huge body of yours!'' Gray said.

''Let's go!'' Erza said.

The rest of Team Fairy Tail followed... They went outside & faced the audience ... As they went ouside... They raised their hand & formed the fairy tail sign...

Team Fairy Tail was confident... As soon as they are outside the cave-thingy... ( Nami: Gomen... I dont know what is it...) They saw Chapati Lola, the announcer... Yajima, the commentor & Jenny Realight, the guest judge (Something like that...)...

''In the 8th place... Meet the Rowdy Fairy tail!'' Lola announced.

''Boo!'' said the expectators.

''Eh?! Why are they booing at us?'' Natsu said.

Lucy felt down... Erza approached Lucy...

''Dont let it get into you... Lucy.'' she said as she placed her hand at Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiled.

''Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!'' shouted by a crowd in the audience...

''Gramps... Every one...'' Team Fairy Tail look at their comrades cheering...

''Go Fairy Tail!'' said a voice...

Fairy Tail paused & saw their 1st founder cheering at them...

''First?!'' exclaimed Master... ''Why are you here?!''

''Dont worry only with an insignia can see me... Im here cause Im bored...'' said the First giving the guild a sweet/cute smile. The whole guild sweat dropped while the guild's participants laughed...

''The 7th placers... Meet the Blue Pegasus!'' Lola announced.

''Wooohhh! Eve-sama, Hibiki-sama, Ren-sama!'' Fangirls shouted... As the said guild showed up & posed.

''Ichiya sucks!'' some shouted.

''Next our 6th placers from the all woman guild, Mermaid Heel!'' Lola announced as 5 women walked out from the cave-thingy...

''Woah! I didnt know that such guild exist!'' Happy exclaimed.

''I cant believe it!'' Lola exclaimed.

Every Participants eyed him...

''Meet the 5th placer newbie guild! Black Order!'' Lola announced as the exorcists came out of the cave thingy...

''Walker! Lavi! Kanda! Beat thei asses up!'' Fou yelled from the audience...

*Somewhere in the audience*

''General... They are really here...'' said Miranda.

''Yeah... Let's greet them later on after the Games...'' General Tiedoll said.

OoOoO

Nami: Peace!

allen: what!s up w/ the new poll?

nami. it's for the games...

Lavi: ehh...

lenalee: Please be kind to vote or else Nami-chan will gonna stab you w/ a scissor...

Allen: And review too...

Fou: Though Nami said its not necessary...

Bak: Well its up w/ you People of Fanfiction...

Chappy Facts! - from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Dame Tsuna & Reborn!

Dame-Tsuna: Ummm ... Why am I here?

R: Nami asked me a favor...

D-T: ?

R: 1st Fact: Nami changed many things!

D-T: 2nd Fact: Nami didnt researched enough?!

R: Hmmm... I see... By memory only... Interesting...

Nami: Well they said it! Real GMG is on July 1 year x791... Mine is random... But year is x790... Y? Because I love to start at an even number!


End file.
